ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EWF Kings of Hell (2008)
Kings of Hell (2008) was the first annual Kings of Hell professional wrestling e-federation pay-per-view event produced by European Wrestling Federation (EWF). It fictionally took place on June 8, 2008 at the Monster Park in San Francisco, California and featured talent from both the Revolution and Mayhem brands. This is one of the biggest Pay-per-views of the year where EWF surpasses physical limitations. The official theme song was Life is Beautiful by Sixx:A.M. The tagline for the Pay-per-view was "Kings of Hell... is upon us". Report Background The main feud heading into Kings of Hell on the Revolution brand was between Andrew Watts and a returning Ray Damian. The feud was originally sparked in the EWF back in August 2007 by Andrew Watts, during the reopening of EWF. While Watts was set to be Damian's partner under the LBN banner, the original creator of the Legends by Nature (LBN) stable, Alex Liddel, suffered an aggravating injury which affected him off-screen and situated him on the sidelines. This gave Andrew Watts the chance to become a full fledged partner of Damian in Liddel's absence. Watts began a feud with Sebastain Morton which seen Damian pull behind him, but furthermore, Damian had plunged into a short losing streak. Very briefly later after siding himself with Damian for only one short week, Watts' ego showed its true colors when he betrayed Damian on the August 27 edition of Revolution in a Tables match between Ray Damian and Sebastain Morton, where he acted under the pretense to give the assist to his partner on the losing end, but instead, helped Morton to brutalize Damian and drive him through a table for the victory before cutting himself away from Damian and boldly taking the helm of the LBN name to label it on Morton and himself all due to the primary reason that Ray Damian's then standards hadn't lived up to his own. Morton and Watts continued to carry out a dominant stable run to the third folding of the company, acquiring a few members all in the absence of Damian as they had put him out of commission. But the end of LBN would be seen at Devastation Awaits when Damian attacked Watts evidently making an impact return before then Revolution GM, Jason De Luca, who was apart of the group had traited Watts and the rest of the new LBN and allowed Damian's attacks on Watts without using his authority prior to joining Damian and Liddel in the original Legends by Nature. This subsequently put out Watts shortly before another EWF closure. On June 2, 2008 edition of Revolution (after the EWF had already returned) Revolution GM, Logan O'Riley announced tonight that a contender would be later decided to face Watts for the EWF World Heavyweight Championship. Later that night, Damian had intensely rekindled the feud after a misleading titantron sequence and viciously assaulted Watts with a steel chair causing management to schedule a San Francisco Street Fight and assumingly put the championship on the line between them (that was soon reversed by President, Mikey Sparks costing Watts a title match). The main contest heading into Kings of Hell 2008 on the Mayhem brand was between Ryan Wisler and Eddie Monroe for the vacant EWF Legacy Championship, that was contested in a Three Stages of Hell match. General manager of Mayhem, Darren Williams announced at the opening of May 28 edition of Mayhem that the Mayhem-exclusive EWF Legacy Championship would be hanging in the balance in a Three Stages of Hell match with the first fall being a No Holds Barred match, the second a Tables match and the third a closed cage with a ceiling. Ryan Wisler pit against George Tissle was set to determine one contender for the EWF Legacy Championship. But following Wisler's entrance into the match, George Tissle ceased to show up giving immediate victory to Ryan Wisler via forfeit. In the second match to decide the final contender after what looked to be Jason Blade's victory, the referee's bad officiating ended up ultimately rewarding Eddie Monroe with the win to make the match at Kings of Hell between himself and Ryan Wisler. Results *Thor McKinley defeated James Draven in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match (9:28) **McKinley pinned Draven after hitting the Righteous Bomb. *Axl Lionsworth defeated Calypso to win the European Championship (8:54) **Lionsworth achieved the pinfall following a Pele Backflip Kick. *Lee Fu defeated Marcus Vincent Preston and Matt Hybrid in a Three Way Barbed Wire Massacre match to become the first ever X-Kore Champion (7:01) **Fu rolls up and pins Hybrid after countering a Powerbomb into a Hurricanrana pin. *Influential Minds (Jason Kash and El Presidente) defeated The Slattery Brothers (Les Slattery and Terry Slattery) and The Fight Irish (Shamus and O'Riley) in a Three Team Ladder match to receive a shot at the Tag Team Championship (10:10) **Presidente retrieves the contract suspended above the ring. *Ace Cutta defeated George Tissle in a Loser Leaves Town match (9:57) **Per the pre-match stipulation, George Tissle was forced to leave EWF. *Eva Michaels defeated Riflewilly in a Revolution vs Mayhem Hardcore match (7:19) **Riflewilly submits after Michaels locks on the Dangerous Curves Ahead. *Team Revolution (Anton Steele, Koda Daniels, Zack Riley, Wes Carson) defeated Team Mayhem (BomberBen, Freeze, Mark Mason, Eric Richards) in a Revolution vs. Mayhem Gauntlet match (13:21) **Carson was the last one remaining in the match after locking on the Black Out in which Eric Richards couldn't respond to. *Ryot© defeated Larry Fields in a Ladder match to retain the X-Division Championship (8:42) **Ryot retrieves the belt suspended above the ring. *Brian Adams defeated Best in the Business© in a Non-Title match (8:01) **Adams hits The Last Chapter to get the win and receive a shot at the International Championship on June 16, 2008. *The Living Highlight defeated Anthony Tarantino with Special Referee Matty (Anthony's Manager) (7:50) **TLH pinned Tarantino after the Fade to Black. *Matt Bishop defeated Mark Steele in a Bar Room Brawl (7:43) **Bishop pinned Steele after the Golden Rule through a table. *Andrew Watts defeated Ray Damian in a San Francisco Street Fight (10:21) ** Watts pinned Damian after The Highlight on the concrete floor. *Eddie Monroe defeated Ryan Wisler in a Three Stages of Hell match (14:17) **Wisler pinned Monroe to win the first fall in a No Holds Barred match after a Pimp Driver. **Monroe scores the second fall in a Tables match after Snap Suplexing Wisler through a table. **Monroe pinned Wisler to win the Legacy Championship in the third fall of a Closed Cage match after a Heads Up. Cancellations There was one match omitted off of Kings of Hell that was to be Pitbull against Johnny Saint in a Sadistic Madness match made over a primitive but potential feud that had begun to boil between the two. Unfortunately, Pitbull and Saint were unable to make the show and the inconclusive feud halted. External links Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:PPV Category:2008